Angel in her Pocket
by Ladydoma
Summary: What if Castiel was commanded to create a half human half angel child with a human woman? How complicated would it be? And can he do it without devolping feelings for this chosen Girl?
1. Chapter 1

Angel In her Pocket

By ladydoma

Disclaimer: I do not own Castiel nor anyother characters from Supernatural, So..what if Castiel was commanded to create a half human half angel child with a human woman? How complicated would it be? And can he do it without devolping feelings for this chosen Girl? To find out please read and review and please be nice about them this is my very first supernatural fic. Oh and Castiel ROCKS!

Chapter one: The Bar.

_The music is in bad taste, the atmosphere is horrid… I suppose the scotch helps make the mood better. What I am going to have to do, it has to help. ..I can see her out of the corner of my eye. I have to admitt for a human she is very beautiful….this isn't going to be an easy nor a quick task. I can tell already. How do you tell a woman barely 23 that you have to fornitcate with her to create a nephilim?…_

Castiel stared at the young dark haired woman from across the bar, knowing full well that the task in which hed been ordered to preform is going to take more then an hour to full fill. First of all he had to try to find a way to separate her from her group of giggling friends. Second obstical well this girl had never psycally been with a man and would more then likely say no to an offer of sex. Third of all this girl had a boyfriend not a very faithful one at that( more then likely because of the lack of sex she offered him). And fourth of all Castiel isn't what one would call the romantic type.

But he had to try it was afterall what hed been ordered to do. With her concent of course, he cant force himself upon her…..

" Excuse me…." Is all he manages to let escape his lips as he now stands right across from this girl and her three friends. All four of them look at this strange man in the light brown trench coat, they look at him telling him that they are giving him their attention. But his eyes are staring right in the green eyes of this girl who is his target, Mona Glase.

" Um..can we help you?" Came the snotty blonde next to Mona , catching Castiel's attention.

" Yea whats your problem guy?" This time it was the voice of the tall blonde gentleman who now stands beside Mona, putting his arm around her telling this new stranger that this girl is his.

Castiel, inulted knowing how itd be so easy to just annialate this mortal for just posing a threat to the plans, remains calm and speaks" I need to speak with Mona alone Kevin." He says flatly staring at the man named Kevin. Upon finishing he looks at the girls around Mona and her boyfriend his eyes fixed then upon the blonde who was currently secretly sleeping with Kevin.

This guy named Kevin looks at Mona" Do you know this guy, Mona?"

Mona looks from Kevin to Castiel " I dont... think so." Her attention turned to the man now staring calmly at her," Um.. have we met somewhere?"

"No, but I have been watching over you for a very, very long time, Mona." His features never changed from before as he says this.

" Hes joking right?" This coming from Kevin as he chuckles about ready to just knock this guys teeth in. Or rather wanting to just because this strange man is staring at "his girl".

However the stern look in Castiel's told him he was serious... which resulted in the fist flying at Castiel within moments. But Castiel is no weak little angel, immedaitely his hand comes up stops the fist with his palm, then with little or no effort sends Kevin slidding hard into a set of tables and chairs behind him.

Castiel is about to make another movement as soon as Kevin starts walking angerly towards him, however a firm hand on his shoulder and a firm voice stops him" Cas its been too long hows it going buddy,."

Castiel doesnt even have to look back to know the owner of the voice." Dean, nows not a good time to..."

" No...now is a great time...excuse me ladies I gotta steal him for a minute." As this guy who apparently knew Castiel pulls him back and turns him around and walks away quickly. Away from the girl staring at Castiel with a confused look watching as he is lead over to the other side of the bar. Where another young man sat at a table. First attempt to commicate with this chosen has failed...

End Chapter 1


	2. The Winchester Brothers

Chapter two: The Winchester Brothers

" Bad idea for a beginner to go after a girl with a boyfriend Cas." Dean starts sitting back drinking his wiskey then chasing it with a Budwiser, while his brother Sam on the onther hand sat back waiting to hear a responce from Castiel as to what the angel thought he was doing and why.

" I need him out of the picture for a while." Cas begins glancing behind his shoulder where Mona had been standing only to find out immedaitely that she and her group had gone. It takes him a long moment to turn his eye back to look at the Winchester brothers and continue" Im on an important assignment."

" I can see how getting yourself some ass could be an important assignment. But not with a girl taken by someone who looks like he picked on guys that looked like you in high school. " Came out of Dean's mouth.

" Shes been chosen to become the mother of a Nephilim.." Silence is all that only thing the two brothers can do is give eachother confused then decides to define." Half human half angel. I have to impregnant her."

" So...wait?" Begins Sam,"... why would angels want to breed with humans?"

Castiel doesnt answer right away he sips his scotch for a long moment, then takes a deep breath,"We..are still in a war against Hell, and we are in need of more Soldiers, nephilims are hard to kill. This child will be the first Nephilim since the Flood."

" I dont like it." Dean says quickly" You're using a woman to have a baby.. then what you walk out on her and the kid like some dead beat dad and come back when the kid is grown up or what?"

"I claim the child when its born." Castiel corrects.

" What if she doesnt want to part with it?" Sam asks.

"She'll have very little choice in the matter." Castiel answers, sipping more of his drink then ordering another.

Dean decides then to asks." What if she doesn't want to even have sex with you Cas? She looks like a girl that doesnt go sleeping around on her dick boyfriend?"

" That...is something that I have considered... I cant force myself upon her. That had always presented an obstical when creating a nephilim with a human woman. I personally have never made a neplilim but I heard when one of my kind reveals what they are the female will gratefully give their bodies and wombs for the holy cause."

" I don't think in this day and age itd be a good idea for you to reveal what you are Cas. " Sam protests.

" Yea you wanna get her in bed, youre going to have to do a little more then well...be you. If you want tips though... I can give you tips on how to land a girl who has a boyfriend. And acting serious like you are just on a mission isnt the way to go about it."

Castiel looks at Dean seriously then speaks." I was ordered not to take very long on this mission, Dean."

" Well if they want the job done, with a girl like her I think this would be an exception dont you think?" Sam mused.

Upon hearing this Castiel remained silent to think long and hard, true he knew it would be a little more difficult then how convincing a woman to bare a nephilim back in the older days would be. Moving his gaze back up to Dean he knew that for now he would have to do one of a few things he never really wanted to do." Dean, can you help me get her to fornicate with me?"


	3. Introductions

**Authoress note: I am not sure if there is a fic on this site or anyother with this same idea for Castiel let me say Im very sorry to any other authors that have done this idea and already had it written. **

Chapter Three: Introductions

" First of all when you talk to her and introduce yourself dont look too serious." Dean began as he and the angel peered around the aside of the appartment building, at the young woman walking out of her appartment towards the bus stop." And do not I repeat do not tell her right off the bat that you want to have sex with her." He finished firmly.

"I dont want to have sex with her , I have to." Castiel responded flatly not looking at Dean, his eyes still upon Mona.

" Oh come on Cas you know half of you is intrigued to do this. Now then, catch up to her and follow her onto the bus, once you get on go over to where shes sitting and ask her if the seat right next to her is taken."

Castiel thought for a long moment then nods slightly. As Dean continues " Ill send you a text on what you could say next to her." he pauses and puts his hand firmly on Castiel's shoulder," Good luck."

Castiel nods again and walks quickly from the alley and keeps a decent pace behind the girl, for some reason a bit of him felt confident he would pull this off , but most of him unsure he could even sway her at all.

As one foot went in front of the other he stepped up onto the little steps and drops fifty cents into the bus fare slot and made his way over to where the girl sat beside the window in one of the middle rows.

As she glances up he stares down at her and is hesitant to speak, hoping she might break the ice but she looks up at him from her book and has an questioning expression on her face so he now has no other choice," Um...is this seat taken?"

Mona smiles lightly curious about this strange man but she gestures for him to sit beside her, perhaps she can ask the question she wanted to that previous night.

"Um...alright." Is all Castiel can manage out at the moment he gently takes a seat keeping a safe few inches between his side and hers as he stares infront of him qat the back of the head of the person in front of him.

" Why are you stalking me?" Her voice caught his attention followed by the vibration on his cell phone, so now he has to decide weither to answer the incoming text or the question asked to him by the woman he must make love to.

His slender fingers brush over the phone as he answers her," I..." He pauses and remembered that humans will sometimes lie to other humans something he never does but sometimes in cases it may be needed after all he was told by his superiors to use any means to get the job done." I...I..." Again nothing seems to want to come out, his gaze moves to his phone, gently he taps a button and sees what Dean sent and decided to use it" I..have seen you around...and wanted to meet you."

When he looks back at her shes staring curiously at him still " Are you lying to me?" She asks noticing his hesitation in answering.

"Yes..." Is all he says and nothing more after it.

Mona simply nods slightly then looks out the window. Castiel knowing of her discomfort , chooses to reassure her." If I was going to force myself on you, hurt you or steal from you I wouldve done it already. I promise you have nothing to fear from me."

When he meets her gaze again he can tell it had eased her a bit" Then...what do you want from me?" She asks.

" I...cant tell you that...right now." Is all he says.

"Well...um...can you at least tell me your name?" She requests.

"My name is Castiel...my friends call me Cas." Again he tone seems to remain the same. As it is the tone hes always used and known how to use.

Mona nods and smiles at him, telling him that she is pleased to meet him, then she clears her throat," Listen um...about last night, Kevin didnt really mean to start a fight with you...hes just..."

" A controling, cheating ass." Castiel interupted her and finished for her.

"Ok, um how would you know hes cheating on me and what makes you think its you're business?" She asked , not so much rudely more like firmly.

He doesnt say anything more like nudges her in the arm and gestures to a park bench right next to the side of the bus as the bus itsel stopped at a stop light. Right there in plain sight is Mona's boyfriend Kevin holding another woman in his arms. Mona bites her lower lips as if shed known what hed been doing all along. She looks at Castiel then hangs her head in some embarassment.

About this time hed glanced back up at her after taking a quick peak at his new text from Dean," Will you let me take you to dinner some night?"

" No." She simply says," Im still with Kevin and...I dont know you..." She trails off as the bus stops she grabs her bag and steps over his legs and walks off the bus as the doors opened. He watches her from the window. So he suceeded in meeting her, but first attempt to take her out, failed.


	4. SUCCEESS!

Squee! Two reviews THANK you to my reviewers.

Chapter Four: SUCCESS!

" So...how'd it go?"

Upon hearing Sam's voice behind him, he glances up from where he sat up on the table part of a Gazebo. He turns around and looks at the Winchester brothers standing there looking at him. He only silently gets down and walks towards a the motel hed chosen to stay at, " Not as planned, she doesnt know me well enough for me to take her out to dinner."

Dean stops following and ponders this looks at Dean " Tougher nut ." He muses.

Dean sighs" Seems like it." He thinks for a long moment then runs to catch up with Castiel" Well find her again later and ask her for coffee...I dont know, let her get to know you."

Castiel stops about 5ft outside his room," I dont have time for us to get to know eachother, Dean. Soon the demons will catch wind of this and send in reinforcements to stop me. Putting myself and her in danger. If they find they cant kill me then they will surely go after her. If they then kill her...I failed my mission."

Dean remains quiet standing face to face with Castiel, Sam catching up to both of them moments later." Ever the more reason for you to keep trying to get to know her, dont give up man." Sam suggested.

When Castiel didnt respond Dean decided to talk, his eye focusing on Castiel's eyes, he realizes something" Oh my God...Sam...hes scared hes going to fall for her..."

Castiel at this shakes his head and immediately gets defensive" No...Im not angels cant fall in love with a human, we cant fall in love with anything...its not logical nor possible."

This brings a chuckle out of Dean," Whatever you say Cas. "

Sam just stands there silently then follows Dean and Castiel into his room.

Tossing down the hotel room keys Castiel removes his trench coat and tosses it upon the bed then he himself takes a seat upon it, thinking. Lost. He looks at Sam," Sam...what would you suggest?"

"You know Cas, I think Deans idea is surprisingly as simple as it is...the best idea. Go find her and just ask if you can take her to coffe or else you might have to follow her and become the angel on her shoulder. Just to make sure shed be safe. But if you do that you wont find the time to make love to her." Sam explains.

Castiel sighs and stands, he begins to pace. For the first time in a long while he doesnt know what he should do or he does know and hasnt the slightest how to go about doing it.

# # # # # #

Couple hours after sunrise found Castiel sitting on the bus the exact same time as the day before, the same bus in which Mona take every morning to get to her place of work at a local book store. He just sits there watching out the window at people going by, until the bus stops at that same bus stop where Mona normally gets on. Castiel waits until she approaches him she stops and looks at him." Are you still following me? "

Castiel is dead silent for a moment never guessing that hed be slightly intimadated to talk to a woman," Um...sit with me." He requests trying to make it seem more of a request then a demand.

Mona looks around the pushed back a large part of her dark hair and takes a seat beside him as he had the previous day.

They are both silent for several minutes then Mona clears her throat" Um...you were wrong about Kevin, that was cousin, she just lost her mother in law."

"If thats what you want to believe..." Castiel states flatly. Then sighs " Mona...I...want to get to know you..." he pauses unsure of himself again, unsure if he was trying to do what he had to just to get her to have him, or if deep now maybe he does want to know her. h

He looks at Mona she stares back at him. He takes one more moment then takes a leap of faith in himself and asks." Can I at least buy you coffee this afternoon?"

Mona chuckles" You wont give up will you? Very well Ill let you take me to coffee...I go on a lunch break at One this afternoon."

A slight smile finally crept on Castiels lips he looks out the window.


End file.
